


Atelophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Atelophobia, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel has obsessive compulsive personality disorder, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean has obsessive compulsive disorder, Fear of Imperfection, Five, Five is the lucky number for Dean, Gen, M/M, OCD, OCPD, Protective Sam, Sam Has Patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has OCD, Castiel has OCPD. Sam doesn't have anymore patience and Missouri join the Novak and Winchester together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atelophobia

“1-2-3-4-5” Off, on, off, on, off.

“Ready?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“is that oven off?” Dean bit his nails. “Is the oven off?”

Sam sighed. “Yes, Dean, come on. We gotta get going. You know Dr. Moseley won’t like your reason for being late.”

Dean walked in and out of the house five times. “I know, are you positive everything is off?”

“Yes, everything is turned off. Everything is neat and tidy. Everything is measured to the millimeter of perfection. We need to get going.” Sam started walking toward the Impala. He glanced at Dean who was repeatedly closing the door. “Come on, Dean. You promised Missouri about reducing your compulsions.”

“I did. It—it only took me 45 minutes to get ready.” Dean pulled out his house key. “1…2…3…4…5.” Lock, Unlock, Lock, Unlock, Lock.

“It’s been 4 weeks, Dean. Missouri isn’t gonna be happy. She said that if you didn’t reduce your compulsions you would be admitted.” Sam opened Dean’s door.

He slid into the driver’s seat to watch Dean buckle himself in 5 times. They drove 15 minutes to the doctor’s office. Sam quickly got out and opened Dean’s door. “Please, Sammy…I need…let me.”

“Come on, Dean. Missouri is waiting for you.” Sam pulled Dean out of the car. The elder Winchester bit his nails the whole walk into the office.

“Hi, I have an appointment…with Dr. Moseley.” Dean whispered.

“She’ll be with you in one moment.” The receptionist smiled.

_**()* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

“How are you, Dean?” Missouri asked.

Dean looked around and bent over and carefully straightened the pile of magazines on the table in front of him. “I’ve been good.”

“Have you been doing as I asked?” Have you tried to reduce the compulsions time?”

“I’ve been trying…really hard…I’ve cut down on time getting ready. I-I only checked the appliances twice before leaving.” Dean flattened the wrinkles in his shirt. He stood and fixed the crooked frames on the wall. He started straightening the things on Missouri’s desk.

Missouri sighed. “Dean, honey, I can’t believe what you’re saying is true. You’ve spent 15 of the 20 minutes of this appointment, straightening everything.”

Dean looked over at the doctor. He hesitated to continue straightening things. “But—“ He bit his nails and slowly walked back to the couch and wiped his hands on his jeans. “I really have tried hard, I promise.”

“Dean, I have decided that I want you to meet another patient of mine. He is similar to you, OCD wise.”

“Why? What will that do?” Dean continued to bit his nails.

“You and him can help each other. He’s a sweetheart. He should be here in 10 minutes. What do you say?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, let me go see if he is here early.” She stood.

Dean scoffed. “He’ll probably be here right on time.” Missouri waited outside, probably talked with Sam. Dean used his disorder to his advantage by building a career as a housekeeper. The door opened. A man with dark hair stepped into the room. Missouri closed the door. Dean flinched and looked at Dr. Moseley. “Missouri…”

“Go ahead…”

He rushed over to the door. “1,2,3,4,5” open, close, open, close, open. He whined. “1-2-3-4-5.” Close, open, close, open, close.

The man bit his lip. “You go by five’s?”

“Yeah.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

2 weeks after meeting Castiel. Sam started noticing that Dean was getting better and worse at the same time. It took Dean much longer to get ready before leaving, but he didn’t check on the appliances as much, but the perfection stayed the same.

Sam could tell that Dean was head over heels for Castiel. “Dean? We should have left 20 minutes ago. Mom and Dad are gonna get worried.”

“5 more minutes.” Dean replied.

“Dean, you said that 3 hours ago. We need to go.” Dean jiggled the handle to Dean’s room.

“Don’t come in!” Dean slammed into the closed door. “What’s going on, Dean?”

“5-5 more minutes.”

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Cas. He had to call the man to calm Dean down. After 2 rings he heard ringtone of Cas’s phone through the door. “Cas?” He called out as he hung up.

“Yes, Sam?”

The young Winchester opened the door to find his brother and Castiel naked, glistening in sweat. Dean was wide eyed and Castiel smiled. “I told you to not come in.”

“What’s going on here?” Sam was stunned.

“Five times.” Cas crawled itno the bed to cover himself. “Had to be five. Dean only feel comfortable like that.”

“Wow, guys, is that why it’s taken you so long.” Sam smiled.

“Cas was helping me pick out what to wear.”

“Do you wanna come along?”

“Oh I don’t wanna interude.” Cas shook his head. “I don’t even know what me and Dean are yet.”

Dean walked over to the other man. “You’re my boyfriend, Cas.”

“Really? You mean that?” Cas smiled.

Sam sighed. “Get dressed, guys. I’ll call Mom and Dad. Tell them we are gonna be late and we’re bringing a friend.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Dean, Sam, and Cas walked in the restaurant. Sam spotted his parents and guided his brother and Cas who walked hand in hand.

The two parent Winchesters smiled when they saw their eldest son holding another person’s hand. John was always disappointed in Dean about being gay, but after Dean’s OCD got worse he accepted that things were different. Sam hugged his mother. Dean smiled. “Hey, Mom, Dad.”

“Hey, Sweetheart, was today a bad day? We got worried when Sam called saying y’all were gonna be late.” Mary walked over and hugged him.

“Not a bad day. Today was a great day. Mom, Dad, this is Castiel. He is on of Missouri’s patients. He had OCPD, not OCD. We are trying to help each other.”

John nodded and stepped over to the two boys. “You’re Dean’s boyfriend, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Cas nodded.

“Dad, please, just sit down.” Sam begged.

John stretched a hand out. “You’re the only man that I have seen Dean this happy with. If you’re as messed up as he is and you’re both trying to help each other, then you’re ok with me.”

Cas beamed a smile, but he did not take John’s hand. “I’m—I’m sorry, sir. I’m honored that you approve of me, but I can’t shake your hand…I have obsessive compulsive personality disorder with obsessive compulsive symptoms.”

John nodded. “I understand.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$%^&** _

**_3 Years Later…_ **

Dean sat in his office lining up everything with a ruler in hand. “Cas!”

“Yes?” Cas stepped into the office.

“I can’t get these lined up. Everything is off by at least ¼ of an inch, but things are getting worse and worse.” Dean was on the verge of panicking.

“Hey, remember what Missouri said. ‘Walk away for a few hours and come back and look at this rationally and with fresh eyes’.” Cas walked over to Dean. “It’s like my compulsive planning and perfectionism.”

Dean closed his eyes.” Ok, ok, we should get out of this room.”

“Let’s go fuck to get your mind off this and my mind off the mess in the living room from earlier.”

“John called earlier while you were at work. He asked how you were doing.” Dean changed the subject. “He likes you, Cas.”

“You think so?”

“You’re the first guy that my father has actually approved of. You’ve really helped me and Dad sees that. He knows about my fear of imperfection. He said he thinks you are perfect for me.” Dean smiled.

“I didn’t know your dad had a heart.” Cas poked fun.

Dean laughed. “He can sometimes be a nice guy.”

“It was nice of him. Once we finish cleaning the house we should invite John and Mary for dinner.”

“That would be great.”

_******* _


End file.
